A typical lithium-sulphur cell comprises an anode (negative electrode) formed from lithium metal or a lithium metal alloy, and a cathode (positive electrode) formed from elemental sulphur or other electroactive sulphur material. The sulphur or other electroactive sulphur-containing material may be mixed with an electrically conductive material, such as carbon, to improve its electrical conductivity. Typically, the carbon and sulphur are ground and then mixed with a solvent and binder to form a slurry. The slurry is applied to a current collector and then dried to remove the solvent. The resulting structure is calendared to form a composite structure, which is cut into the desired shape to form a cathode. A separator is placed on the cathode and a lithium anode placed on the separator. Electrolyte is introduced into the cell to wet the cathode and separator.
Lithium-sulphur cells are secondary cells, and may be recharged by applying an external current to the cell. Rechargeable cells of this type have a wide range of potential applications, and one important consideration when developing lithium-sulphur secondary cells is maximising the useful cycle life of the cell.